Certain refrigerator appliances include an icemaker. To produce ice, liquid water is directed to the icemaker and frozen. A variety of ice types can be produced depending upon the particular icemaker used. For example, certain icemakers include a mold body for receiving liquid water. Within the mold body, liquid water is stationary and freezes to form ice cubes. Such icemakers can also include a heater and/or an auger for harvesting ice cubes from the mold body.
Freezing stationary water within a mold body to form ice cubes has certain drawbacks. For example, ice cubes produced in such a manner can be cloudy or opaque, and certain consumers prefer clear ice cubes. In addition, harvesting ice cubes from the mold body with the heater and auger can be energy intensive such that an efficiency of an associated refrigerator appliance is decreased. Ice formation within the mold body can also be relatively slow such that maintaining a sufficient supply of ice cubes during periods of high demand is difficult. Further, icemakers with such mold bodies can occupy large volumes of valuable space within refrigerator appliances.
Accordingly, an ice making assembly for a refrigerator appliance with features for generating relatively clear ice cubes would be useful. In addition, an ice making assembly for a refrigerator appliance with features for generating ice cubes quickly and/or efficiently would be useful. Also, an ice making assembly for a refrigerator appliance that occupies a relatively small volume within the refrigerator appliance would be useful.